


Blow the Candles Out

by Beavercorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Porn, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Blaine Anderson, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavercorn/pseuds/Beavercorn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try wax play for the first time... That's basically it. (I tagged slut shaming, but it's very minimal. Blink and you'll miss it).The title is from the song that Blaine and Kurt sung together at regionals in the episode 2x16- Original song (Candles by Hey Monday).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 24





	Blow the Candles Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's been a while since I've written, I tried to do the advent challenge, but that went awfully... I may still complete it at some point, but for now I want to focus on new projects.
> 
> Enjoy this fiction. Please read the end note after this as it is important. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and keep me motivated to keep writing.Take care until next time.

The room is dimly lit by the moonlight, a floor lamp in the corner of the room and a flickering candle on the bedside table. Blaine's bound to the bed, completely naked, apart from the silk blindfold obstructing his vision. Strong ropes keep his wrists at the head of the bed and his ankles secured at the foot. Kurt is also stripped of his clothes, balancing on top of Blaine and rubbing lotion onto his chest. He rubs his palms in firm circles, occasionally twisting his hands to graze his short nails on the toned muscles. Once his entire torso is massaged with the cream, Kurt speaks in a low voice. "I'll be back in a minute" he moves to the en-suite, washes his hands thoroughly, then walks back into the room in a rapid speed.

He runs his index finger along one of the knots at Blaine's wrist, then with a featherweight touch, dances the pad of his fingertip along Blaine's sensitive inner arm, revelling in the way he squirms from the minute gesture. Kurt stops the light contact with his sub's skin, watching the way Blaine's breathing hitches from anticipation. Kurt moves delicately to kiss Blaine's slightly ajar mouth; he kisses back eagerly when he recognises the contact, straining the bonds in an attempt to move up to kurt and deepen the kiss. Kurt places his palm firmly on his sternum and pushes him back down into the mattress.

"Behave" he sternly says, and then moves his lips back to Blaine's, kissing lighter this time to tease him, loving the way his partner is breathing against his lips to try and control himself. 

With a last ghostly kiss, he turns his head to hover his mouth near Blaine's neck, breathing there for a moment, taking in the familiar scent of Blaine. Blaine exhales a sharp breath when he feels the heat of his Dom breathing against the sensitive area, tilting his head so his neck is more exposed. Kurt licks teasingly from the pulse point in his neck, up towards his earlobe, and then hollows his cheeks and blows on the spit slick trail, causing blaine to take in a sharp breath at the unexpected sensation. He takes the small flap of skin on his earlobe between his teeth and nibbes softly; when done, he places a kiss just under his ear, and then moves away from the sub's body. He sees the way Blaine begins worrying his lip, and strokes his shoulder to assure him that he's still close.

"You're being so good for me, sweetheart" Kurt muses affectionately, his intentions to calm Blaine.

He notices the candle is starting to create a pool of wax. He picks it up and holds it at a foot distance above his forearm, testing the wax on his sensitive wrist. He gasps quietly as the wax drips onto the skin, trying not to make Blaine anxious. The sting of the hot wax subsides as it cools quickly, and he knows Blaine will be able to handle this. 

"Babe, I'm holding the candle now" Kurt communicates to Blaine in a calm voice to know he's aware of his actions. "What are the safe words, sweetheart?".

"Green to continue, yellow means pause and red is stop" Blaine recites the traffic light system to the dom. 

"Good boy, and what are you now?"

"Green, Sir." Certainty is in his voice. 

"Tell me what you want me to do" Kurt responds, stroking his chest and stopping at his nipple, letting it linger there. He begins circular motions on the pebbled skin. Blaine moans, his back arching into the touch and then settling again moments later, wanting to be good for his dom.

"Tell me" kurt echoes his own words.

"Wan-Want you to use me. Want you to do anything you want to me" Blaine mutters. 

"I'm surprised your speech is so lucid. We can soon change that though, right?" kurt mutters, then tweeks one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pulling the sensitive flesh away from the body, Blaine's back bridging high into the touch, whimpering softly until kurt lets it ping back into place. 

"I asked you a question" Kurt reminds him, rolling the sensitive skin between his fingers again.

"Y-ah-yes. Please change it, Sir." He sighs, Kurt still kneading his nipple, he continues "Make me unable to -ah fuck- remember my own name. Need it so much, Sir" the pitch in his voice is higher than usual. 

"Mmm, Good boy. You look amazing right now, sweetheart. Completely bound to the bed and sprawled out obscenely for me, but you'd look so much better with this wax dripped all over you..." 

"Pl-please, Sir. I will be so good for you, I promise. Please I-ahh" Blaine stammers on his words, a strangled moan cutting off his sentence as the wax drips onto his clavicle, his skin tingling precipitously. "Thank you, Sir" he gasps, as the wax cools and the sensation eases. 

"Mmm, you like that babe?" Kurt purs, punctuating his sentence by drizzling more wax onto his defined pectoral muscles, making sure to avoid the senstive nipple area. 

"So much" his speech is now becoming less vocal and more incoherent. Every droplet of the wax that spills across his chest feels like a new rhelm of bliss. His backs curving and the restraints are completely taught as his body writhes against the wax. His mouths open wide, gasping for oxygen as Kurt to leave a trail of the dripping wax across his chest, down over his ribs and solar plexus, then to navel and over his hip bones. Blaine's cock is achingly hard and his whole body is tensing from the sting of the wax.

"Mmm, so so good for me, gorgeous. So good." Kurt admires the wax covered torso beneath him, arousal flowing through every nerve ending on his body at the sight. He gets a little bit closer to Blaine's body, turning his wrist so that a testingly miniscule amount of wax can drip onto his stomach. Blaine groans, his body twisting and his fist clutching at the ties bonding him to the bed. "Colour, babe" Kurt's concerned, knowing that the wax will be hotter from this level and needing confirmation that he's not passed his limit. "Gr-green" Blaine says between shuddering breaths, his cock twitching and leaking with precome. Kurt checks Blaine's skin to make sure there's no sign of damage, and continues sprinkling hot wax down his hipbone. "So good, Sir" Blaine exclaims as some splashes onto his sensitive inner thigh. "You look so so beautiful like this. You've done so well" kurt murmers. He blows the candle with a gentle gush of air from his lungs, the burnt smell lingering in the air. He walks to the bedside table and places the extingushed candle on top. "S-Sir?" Blaine mumbles, almost inaudibly. "I'm here, Sweetheart. Are you okay?" kurt coos, brushing a couple of stray tears away from his cheek. 

"Need you-" 

"I'm not going anywhere" tone soft, he punctuates his sentence by kissing the skin his finger was just caressing.

"Want you in me. Please, sir" Blaine utters, needingly.

"Of course. You've done so well. Do you want to keep your blindfold and restraints on?" 

"Anything, please just anything you want" 

"No honey, this is your reward for being a good boy for me"

"Oh- I- restraints off, blindfold on" it comes out of his mouth more like a question "Really want to touch you, Sir".

"Of course" Kurt smiles down at his sub, the beam evident in his voice, happy Blaine is expressing his desires. Kurt begins unraveling the knot nearest to him, where one of Blaine's hands is. Once successfully undone he begins gently massaging where the rope was, trying to ease the area, knowing Blaine must be sore there. He brings his wrist to his lips and places a gentle kiss on the friction burned skin. He moves tactically around the bed, repeating the same motions until he is untied.

He begins to kiss Blaine once his last limb is free, and Blaine wraps his hand in Kurt's hair. Kurt runs his hand down his chest, then realises he's still covered in the dried wax. He reaches for a bowl of slightly melted ice cubes that were on standby just in case of an emergency and sits between Blaine's parted thighs. He has read somewhere that ice cubes are a great way of cooling the area and getting the wax off the skin. He begins on his soft stomach, moving the ice cube over patches of wax. 

"What are you-" Blaine begins, but is cut off with a shiver accompanied with a moan. Kurt attempts to pull off some of the wax that has hardened completely from the ice, it peels off with ease, so he continues using the ice to remove as much as he can. Blaine moans and shudders from the chill of the ice, Kurt's brain becoming blurred from the blood that's rushed from there straight to his cock. He finishes the task, taking careful effort to remove all of it. He lifts himself off the bed to discard the wax.

"Sir?" Blaine worries as soon as he feels the mattress move. 

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll be back in a moment" he reassures, moving away from the trash basket near their bed, then pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand. He goes back to between Blaine's legs, wasting no time to push Blaine's legs up towards his chest, and then licks a broad stroke from his perineum to his hole. Blaine's hand scrambles to find the back of Kurt's head automatically, gripping the soft hair there once he's found it. He moans loudly as Kurt flicks a skilled tongue across the sensitive skin there. It starts to pucker, so Kurt breaches his entrance with the firm, dextrous muscle, working it around the walls and licking in deeper. Blaine shakes at the feeling, involuntarily. His grip on his dom's hair becomes a little tighter and a trickle of sweat moves down a tense vein in his neck. 

"Agh, please Sir. I need more, please" Blaine's voice is as strained as his body. Kurt simply removes his tongue, kisses the spit glazed hole and pumps some lube onto his fingers. Not taking the time to warm it up (wanting to keep up an element of their heat foreplay), he pushes a finger in. A loud moan escapes Blaine's mouth while the hole tightens around the digit and quickly loosens a little as Blaine relaxes from the initial shock. He glides in slowly until his knuckle is flush against the soft cleft, giving Blaine a moment to adjust as he focuses his attention on Blaine's balls, sucking one into his mouth. He retracts his finger until it's almost fully out and then thrusts back in teasingly slow. 

"Ugh, please I need-" Blaine gasps between shuddered breaths.

"What sweetheart?"

"Just more. Faster. Harder. More, please" Blaine groans. Kurt pumps his finger with much more force curving it when it's deep inside, twisting his wrist in a corkscrew movement. He stops and moves another finger teasingly against the rim. 

"Please Sir," Blaine judders his hips against the second unit, indicating what he wants. Kurt pushes the finger alongside the first, feeling the tightness and letting Blaine get used to it. Blaine moves his hips down against the fingers inside him again, aiming for more depth and movement, so Kurt takes his cue and begins stretching his fingers in a scissoring motion, preparing Blaine to take him. Blaine is a moaning mess beneath him. 

"God, you're such an eager slut, opening up for me so nicely. I'm wondering if I even need to add a third finger" Kurt curves his fingers for emphasis, hitting Blaine's prostate.

A groan followed by "I can take it Sir, please" is all Kurt needs to hear before taking his fingers out and smearing more lube onto his flushed cock, moaning loudly through his teeth biting against his lip, overwhelmed from the friction.

"Hands and knees, love" Kurt commands, knowing this is Blaine's favourite position to be fucked. Blaine obliges immediately, shifting his weight from his back and flipping himself over. Kurt pushes in, a gutteral whine leaving Blaine's mouth at the stretch. Kurt groans at the feeling of Blaine around him and his fingers move to a bruising grip on his hips. He thrusts all the way in at a slow speed, then snaps his hips back, pushing back in at a punishing pace. He keeps moving his hips, eliciting moans from the sub, both their bodies covered in sheens of glistening sweat. Kurt pushes onto the small of Blaine's back and changes his angle slightly and with this new angle, Blaine's prostate is stimulated with every agonising push and he can't help himself from screaming almost animalistically. 

"Please, need to -agh " Blaine weakly stutters

"What babe?" Kurt asks

"Need to come" Blaine breathes out, every muscle strained. Kurt moves a hand to Blaine's cock and begins to pump it at the same rhythm as his thrusts. Blaine comes shakily in the matter of seconds, moaning lewdly, his arms collapsing beneath him with the force of his orgasm. It only takes a few more thrusts into Blaine's tightened hole for him to reach his climax, his nails digging into Blaine's hips as he groans brokenly. He slumps against Blaine's back, both boys breathing heavily, willing their bodies to regain energy. Kurt kisses Blaine's shoulder blades between breathes which makes him turn his head to Kurt's and kiss him lazily, both still trying to control their breathing. 

"Thank you, Sir" Blaine breathes against his lips. 

"My pleasure" Kurt says, before manoeuvring his hips to pull out of Blaine. He gasps at the emptiness, but Kurt pulls him into his arms. He brushes away some sweaty curls from his forehead and kisses his temple. "Mm, Love you" Blaine sleepily mutters, Kurt smiles admirably. "I love you, too" he says to the sub and kisses his lips again, stroking soft patterns into his hair. He feels Blaine's content grin against his chest and holds him a bit tighter. He reluctantly moves away from him after a short while and gets onto his feet. Blaine silently complains, by pouting and giving Kurt puppy eyes.

"God, you know what that look does to me" he almost caves when Blaine pulls his arm gently to get him back on the bed "I'm running you a bath" Kurt explains, he leans down then pecks him softly on the lips, then straightens his back, moves to the bathroom and begins the aftercare process for Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: BDSM (as with all sexual activity) should only ever occur between fully consenting adults. Wax play is potentially dangerous and comes with many risks. It should always be researched and all people involved should be fully aware of what it entails before trying it. First aid should always be nearby in case of an emergency and communication is very important in situations like this where there could be serious injury. Aftercare is a necessary part of BDSM and should always be practiced after acts like this. If you're considering trying it, take this oneshot with a grain of salt, it is not advice. It's purely for entertainment. There are many articles explaining the intricacies of this play. Stay safe <3


End file.
